Luckeuro
Luckeuro is the luck spy of the Emoneytion Army Biography Luckeuro is Joyra's childish subordinate and bodyguard. Luckeuro is normally in charge of enlarging the monsters with Restoration Water , a fluid that intensifies anything made from Emoneytion Tree cells, that is kept in a pumpkin-like watering can called the Lucky Pot that she usually keeps in her wallet-like pouch along with other things, which only works on creatures whose cells originate within the Emoneytion Army. Luckeuro is later given the Shrinking Balls ,that can absorb Restoration Water to shrink the monsters, by Dollaraos. Although Luckeuro aids all three commanders, Dollaraos regards her as a lazy eyesore due to spending time reading comics. In an attempt to correct Luckeuro's errant and inappropriate behavior, Dollaraos forces her to create Stricteach in the hopes that that particular monster will tutor her into becoming an upstanding member of the Emoneytion Army, as well as to create a plan to destroy the Dino Charge Rangers Dino Base with an enlarging Super Dimension Bomb by stealing Sadie's Dino Charge Changer. The plan fails, and Luckeuro ends up being punished by Dollaraos using a copy of Stricteach's Blastic Pointer when the spy tries to redeem herself by showing Dollaraos the now-sealed entrance to the Dino Base. Later believing the others are dead and Joyra out cold, Luckeuro takes matters into her own hands by creating Badream to harass the Dino Charge Rangers by posing as those dear to them and siccing others on them. Though this scheme failed, Luckeuro gains Dollaraos's praise, anyhow, due to her own role in Grudgeta's creation. However, Luckeuro is untrusting of Grudgeta. Unfortunately, while going after Dino Lust's Lost Stone yet getting distracted by a party game, Luckeuro ends up back being punished by Dollaraos for failing. As her position is diminished in favor of the Emoneytion Super-Growth Cells, and having considered her interest in the Emoneytions' goal as being detrimental to her book reading, Luckeuro finds herself no longer of service according to Dollaraos's schemes. When this results in an attempt on her life, devastated over Sorrowllon's death, Luckeuro decides to go into hiding but resurfaces to help Joyra get into Emoneytion Hell with her Luck-O’-Lantern so they can help Avian and the Ghost Rangers. Soon after Luckeuro decides to assist Joyra in helping humans. When the Emoneytions returns in the future, Luckeuro helps Joyra in reviving the Dino Charge Rangers as her apprentice. Though she matured a bit over the last century, she is still a big fan of Love Touch. Ranger Key The Luckeuro Ranger Key is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a set of Emoneytion Edition Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Luckeuro. Notes * Luckeuro is a portmanteau of luck and Euro See also *Luckyuro - her counterpart in Kyoryuger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Emoneytion Army Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Former Villain Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Female Category:2016